Genetic engineering requires tools for determining the content of genetic material as well as tools for constructing desired genetic materials. The tools for determining the content of genetic material have made it possible to sequence an entire human genome in about one day for under $1,000. (See Life Technologies, Press Release: Benchtop Ion Proton™ Sequencer, Jan. 10, 2012). In contrast, the tools for constructing desired genetic materials, e.g., de novo DNA synthesis, have not improved at the same pace. As a point of reference, over the past 25 years, the cost (per base) of de novo small nucleic acid synthesis has dropped 10-fold, while the cost (per base) of nucleic acid sequencing has dropped over 10,000,000-fold. The lack of progress in DNA synthesis now limits the pace of translational genomics, i.e., whereby the role of individual sequence variations are determined and used to develop therapeutic treatments.
Currently, most de novo nucleic acid sequences are synthesized using solid phase phosphoramidite-techniques developed more than 30 years ago. The technique involves the sequential de-protection and synthesis of sequences built from phosphoramidite reagents corresponding to natural (or non-natural) nucleic acid bases. Phosphoramidite nucleic acid synthesis is length-limited, however, in that nucleic acids greater than 200 base pairs (bp) in length experience high rates of breakage and side reactions. Additionally, phosphoramidite synthesis produces toxic by-products, and the disposal of this waste limits the availability of nucleic acid synthesizers, and increases the costs of contract oligo production. (It is estimated that the annual demand for oligonucleotide synthesis is responsible for greater than 300,000 gallons of hazardous chemical waste, including acetonitrile, trichloroacetic acid, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, and pyridine. See LeProust et al., Nucleic Acids Res., vol. 38(8), p. 2522-2540, (2010), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). Thus, there is a need for more efficient and cost-effective methods for oligonucleotide synthesis.